Cliché
by Toni Top
Summary: Jazmine is trying to reinvent herself! No more sweet and nice lil Jazzy! Say hello to Jazmine, the potential booty call! My titles are Random and have little to no meaning... forgive me! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! i know i keep writing stories with out finishing but... well that's it! Read and Review pretty please!

* * *

There will be a time where the same ol' Jazmine Dubois gets annoying! I just didn't think that would be _NOW_! Apparently, I've been the same girl since 5th grade! The annoyingly giddy little girl. Well, not this time! When Monday comes, people are gunna be looking at me like "Oh wow! That's _Jazmine_? Jazmine _Dubois_? She's sexy!"

"What abou' dis one?" Cindy asks holding up a black leather mini skirt.

"No! No! No!" I exclaim shaking my head quickly. "I want to be _HOT! _Not slutty! C'mon Cindy! My 10th grade year is at stake!"

"Aiight! Aiight! Chill!" Cindy says wrapping her arms around me. "Les try anotha store!"

You might be wondering why exactly I'm trying to change myself! Oh, you don't care? Well, I'm telling you anyway! It all started yesterday at lunch, I finally gained the courage to talk to him!

_**~Flashback~**_

_"H-Hi, Huey!" I said clutching my lunch tray tightly. He continued to eat his lunch, not even acknowledging me standing in front of him, so I sit down next to him._

_"Long time no see, huh? You haven't changed a bit!" I said with that STUPID grin! God, I'm so stupid!_

_He looked at me then grimaced. "Oh. It's you. You haven't changed either sadly!"_

_Ouch! I, thinking he was kidding, laughed my stupid and obnoxious laugh! The embarrassment was intense at this point!_

_"Jazmine?"_

_"Yeah!" I asked excitedly. He backed away slowly looking up then down back at me._

_"Uhh… Can you move? You're in Caesar's seat."_

_I look above my head to see a boy with long dreads staring down at me with a confused expression on his face. I wanted to die! Right there!_

_"Oh… Okay! See ya later bye!" I walked away briskly to find Cindy's table while over hearing them talk about me!_

_"Who's that chick?"_

_"Ugh she's− Nobody important."_

_Oooouch! Nobody? That's what he thought of me? I found Cindy sitting on top of a table with all of her "cool" friends._

_"CINDY!" I cried running up to her._

_"Aww man, it's her!" One of her friends said. Everyone near the table walked away mumbling about me ruining the fun of things. What?_

_"Waz wrong witchu?" Cindy asked taking a swig from her milk._

_"I-I t-t-took your adv-vice and t-tried t-to talk t-t-to HIM!" I lunged at her and started bawling._

_"I guess it dint go well." Cindy said patting me on the back. I calmed myself down a bit before talking._

_"I was gunna try to have lunch with him, but he was acting so __**mean**__! So I ran over here and− OH MY GOD! I LEFT MY TRAY AT HIS TABLE!"_

_"Calm down! Damn! Now, what did he say?"_

_"He said something about me not changing… SADLY! A-And then h-he said th-that I w-was n-no-NOBODY!"_

_Cindy stared at me irritated._

_"Wha-What?" I asked sniffing._

_"You really haven't changed!" Cindy said seriously "Sometimes, change is good. Especially fa you!"_

_Ouch! My best friend! My __**only **__friend, is getting annoyed with me!_

_"You're right!" I said rubbing my eyes "I need to fix this!"_

_"Waz yo plan?" I looked at her and grinned._

_"You're going to help me reinvent myself! Teach me to be more like you! No more sweet, innocent, little Jazmine! No, Jazmine's going to be __**hot**__! Jazmine's going to be __**sexy**__! Jazmine's going to be… a potential booty call!"_

_**~End flashback~**_

And that's why I'm here now! Cindy isn't very good at this. I should've guessed, she doesn't understand girl things. But she does get a lot of attention from the boys while we're walking around the mall.

"Oooh, baby, work dem legs."

"Damn! Look at dat ass!"

Me, I barely get a single glance when walking around with Cindy.

"Where you wanna go next?" Cindy asks.

"Cindy?" I sigh "This isn't working out how I thought it would've. I'm actually feeling _worse_."

"Whatchu talkin 'bout?" My pride wouldn't let me tell her that I'm jealous and that she sucks at picking out my clothes.

"Well… It's just that… erm…"

"Jazmine! I know waz wrong. I know I cain't pick out close."

She did? Why is she here?

"What? You know? Then how are you helping me?"

"Oh I'm helping! It's not jus da clothes dat draw the boys attention, it's da attitude!" Just as Cindy said that, some guy come in between Cindy and I and starts talking to her.

"Uhm… excuse me!" I say trying to have attitude. He put his hand in my face and continues to talk to Cindy uninterrupted.

"Watch n learn." Cindy mouthed to me. That's what I did. I stand back and watch him throw some cheap pick up lines at her, and she scoffs and rolls her eyes. She tries to walk away, but then he grabs her by the hips and starts to dry hump her. Gross.

"Bitch! I ain't cho girlfriend!" Cindy yells after slapping him. Cindy walks back to me smiling like nothing happened!

"You see dat?" She asks me while sitting next to me on a bench.

"… You're crazy!" I exclaim loudly. Cindy looks at me and cringes.

"What?" I ask checking my breath.

"Oh, it ain't cho breath. It's that damn voice. You sound like a white girl!"

_(…Really?)_

"I talk like a white girl?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" She said quickly. Since, she was helping me, I saved the sarcasm.

"How can I fix−"

"Neva mind dat!" She says standing up "We'll work on it later. Right now we gatta work on yo attitude. C'mon les walk around da mall some mo'e." Cindy starts walking.

"C'mon Jaz!" Cindy calls out.

"Wait!" I yell causing her to stop "Boys are never going to approach me wearing _this_!"

"I know dat!" She says grabbing my arm "Thas why we gon change clothes!" Cindy pulls me inside and starts ripping my clothes off of me and taking her's off at the same time. I did _not_ want to know where she learned _that_!

"Put this on!" Cindy says throwing her clothes at me and shoving me into the stalls. I took off my shirt and put on her red blouse that reeked of her coconut perfume. It looked really tight on me but the color did complement my green eyes. A black skirt that moved with me, and a gray or silver hat! The room became colder when I put her clothes on! I am not used to showing this much skin!

"Come out gurl. Lemme soo how you look." Cindy called from outside the stall. I felt so silly with the clothes I was wearing but then I opened the door. "Damn Jaz!" Cindy yells boosting my confidence.

"Do I look okay?" I ask self-consciously.

"Hell yeah! Les go try it out!" Cindy grabs my arm and pulls me out of the restroom. Boys were _immediately _swarming around me! We were walking through the food court and passed a group of boys at a table.

"DAAAAAAYYYAAAAMMM!"

Ha ha! That felt great! Cindy sits me down at a table.

"Okay, a boy is gunna come up to you any sec, aiight? Try to look busy and ignore dem! And remember what to do next." Cindy says walking away.

Oh no! I'm alone! Oh God! I'm freaking out on the inside! Okay, calm down Jazzy, breath, breath, relax… I think I feel bett− Oh God! A boy is coming over! Okay breath, breath, breath…

"Hey baby." He says casually sitting down. I reach for my phone pretending to look busy.

"Wha cho name?" He asks wrapping his arm around me. Oh God he smells so _good._ Just like Huey…

"Uhh.. do I know you?" I say trying to act ghetto.

"No, but you will ta night." He leans into me. Oh no!

"Bitch!" I scream loudly at him. Uh oh! I'm doing it!

"What da hell?"

"I ain't cho girl friend!" I can't believe I said it! The guy walked away after calling me a crazy hoe but I didn't care! Cindy runs up to me from across the food court.

"OMG Cindy! Did you see that?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeaaaah." She said rubbing her head.

"What's wrong?"

"That damn voice of yours!"

"God DAMMIT!" I yell while Cindy's eyes widen "It's always my fucking voice! SHIT!"

"Damn…" Cindy says wide-eyed "you jus used profanity wit out askin fo forgivness."

"Oh shit! Is that bad?" I whisper.

"Nope. We makin progress."

**1 Hour later**

Cindy drives up to my house.

"Okay, ma friend is gon take you shoppin in da morning, so wake up at around 10:00am, aiight?" I nodded and got out of the car.

"You coming too?" I ask through the window.

"Naw, I need ma sleep! But don worry. He knows his shit!" Cindy says before driving off.

_**HE**_? A _**HE**_is gunna be watchin me try on clothes? Well he better not try any funny shit!

_**9:38am**_

I woke up at 6:15am! I am really nervous! I'm wearing a khaki skirt and a black polo shirt. ARGH! This is gunna−

_*Ding Dong*_

*Gasp!* It's him! I rush to the door tripping over everything in my way, even my own two feet!

"Coming! Coming!" I shout as I open the door.

"Wow. You're here ear− _RILEY?_" Dammit! Why him! The brother of the boy I'm doing this for! Fuck! He lowers his sunglasses and looks at me.

"Yeah… I know I'm early!" He says while examining me. "By da look of it, we gon need all tha time we can get!"

Fuckin' _GREAT!_

sorry... it'll get better i promise! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! A little longer yeah lol! Hope ya like it!

* * *

"C'mon! Les go!" Riley says in his abrasive voice. Riley grabs my wrist and drags me out the front door like some kind of _dog_!

"Where are we go−"

"Ta my house." Oh no! His house? Where his _brother _lives? Oh no! No! No! NO! I start to drag my feet as we walk up the drive way.

"Damn gurl! Whatchu doin?" Riley grunts pulling my wrist even harder.

"DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" I cry falling to the floor. Riley looks down at me with a confused expression

"Me an Huey ain't gon rape you or nuttin!" He says picking me up and and throwing me over his shoulder! I feel my skirt fly back touching my head!

"Oh no! Riley! Stop!" I scream pulling my skirt back. Damn! Since when did he get so strong?

"Hey, Huey." Riley says casually while opening the door. It's been so long since I've been here! Nothing has changed. Huey is sitting there reading his smarty-pants book and he still has that permanent scowl. Everything is still the same! Including me… but not for long!

"He−Hey, I mean, hi Huey!" I say waving over Riley's shoulder. Ugh! How embarrassing! Huey finally looks up from his book then back down after letting out a sigh.

"The condoms are in the bathroom, and make sure to keep it down! Granddad is asleep!"

WHAT?

"Uhh… Thanks?" Riley says walking up the stairs.

"What? I thought you said−!" Riley cuts me off with his enormous hand! That asshole! We enter the room and−

_"OOMFF!"_

He drops me on the floor so he could lock the door.

"Wha−What's going on?" I grunt rubbing my lower back.

"We workin on dat hair!" Riley says tugging at my hair. My hair? But that's the only thing that makes me… special! _*sniff*_

"No! Not my hair! You're not cutting, dying, relaxing, bleaching, or doing ANYTHING to my hair!" I yell backing away.

"Nigga calm down!" Riley shouts "We jus braidin it!" He sits me down roughly on a wheely chair and yanks out my pig tails.

"OOW! Riley! That hurts!" Riley stops and tilts my head back so I can look up at him.

"You tenda headed?" Riley asks sternly.

"Uhh… I'm not sure." Riley sighs and throws a pillow at me.

"You gon need that." Riley says

"Need it? For what?" I ask curiously. Riley just laughs and tilts my head forward.

"You'll find out! Hehe!"

Whatever that means…

**27 Seconds Later**

"RILEEEEEEY!" OH SHIT! I've never felt such pain in my _life_!

"Hol' still!" Riley shouts pulling me back in the chair. "Da more you struggle, da more i's gon hurt!"

I couldn't take it anymore! I think he's doing this just to watch me suffer!

"NO!" I push Riley on the ground and run toward his bed to hide under the sheets. "NO MORE! PLEASE! CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!"

"_Hell_ naw!" Riley screams taking out his cellphone "I ain't gat time fo dis, CINDY! Come an get cho ho unda contro'!"

HA! I'd like to see them try!

**19 More Seconds Later**

"Where is she?" Cindy yells barging into the room. Cindy _sounds_ threatening, but I don't think she'd−

"Get cho ass outta der!" Cindy yells ripping the sheets off of me.

"Cindy! No! PLEASE! Riley! STOP!"

Before I could protest any further, I was bounded to the chair with duct tape!

"Get her feet too!" Riley instructs.

"Sorry gurl, we doin dis cuz we love you." Cindy says while duct taping my feet.

"FUCK! YOU!" I yell causing them to stop what they were doing.

"Did she jus−"

"Yup." Cindy says nodding her head. They look back down at me.

"Get her foul ass mouth too" Riley instructs.

"WHAT? NO! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEV−_DMMMFF! MMMFFFNN! GMM!_"

**29 Painful Minutes Later.**

"See? Was dat so bad?" Cindy asks patting my shoulder.

"Move da tape." Riley says.

_***Riiiiippp!***_

"FUCK!" I yell rubbing my red, stinging, mouth. "How does it look?"

Riley and Cindy stare at me with their mouths open.

"Your hair kinda looks like Caesars!" Cindy says laughing!

"Ohmigod! Is that bad?"

"No! No! It looks like a sexy_ female _Caesar!" Cindy says.

"Really?" I ask calming myself down.

"Yeah." Riley says "I'd hit dat."

"Me too!" Cindy says.

"Uh… Thank you?"

"Ay Huey!" Riley yells "Comen see Jazzy's new hair do!"

"Wait! NO! Don't show him _NOW_!" I yell scrambling around the room looking for an exit. Honestly, I was prepared to jump out of the window!

"C'mon, Jaz. Waz da big de−JAZMINE!" Cindy yells pulling me off of the window sill.

"We ain't gat enough time ta show dat nigga anyway." Riley says putting on his jacket "I gatta go fix dis gurl's swag."

Swag?

**The Mall**

Well, _this _is awkward! I never saw myself undressing in front of a boy. It's a little uncomfortable if you ask me. He's still staring at me, waiting for me to take my shirt off! I see why Riley wants to "help" me. Fuckin' perv!

"Jaz?" Riley says yawning looking at his watch "Could chu pleez hurry dis up?"

"I can't!" I cry "I've never undressed in front of a boy before! Why isn't Cindy here? I'd feel more comfortable with her!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Riley says putting his hands out in front of him "Relax! I ain't here ta judge!" he stands up and walk toward me with open arms. This is the first time he's ever shown compassion for another human being, so I lean in to hug him.

"I'm sorry" I say hugging him back "I just feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah I know. I's aiight." He says patting my back.

"I'm glad you under−"

_***Riiiiipppp!***_

*Gasp!* "RILEY!"

_***SLAP!***_

"OW! Damn! I was jus tryna move things along!" Riley yells rubbing his cheek.

"You _ripped _my _shirt_! Off of my _body_! What tha _FUCK _Riley? Where did you learn to do that?" Riley just snickered with his hand over his mouth.

"You don need ta worry 'bout dat! Now, try dis on!" He says tossing me a shirt and a skirt. Riley sits back on the little chair and waits.

"Uhh… Riley?"

"Damn! What now?"

"Out!" I yell pointing at the door.

"Out? I need ta see what I'm workin wit!"

"OUT!" I yell sounding a little more intimidating. Riley mumbles under his breathe as he walks out the door. Finally! Solitaire. Now I can look at myself. Whoa! I look kinda hot without a shirt on! I bet with this shirt I'll look− DAAAAAMN! Look at _me_! It sucks that Riley can't see this! Okay, aiight, I'm feelin this. Now, the skirt! Oh man! I never wore a skirt that is _this _short! When I bend over you can get a clear view of my underwear! Haha! Perfect!

"Whatchu doin in der?" Riley calls from outside

"In a sec!" I was lookin _good_! Hell, _I'd _fuck me!

"Cm'out an lemme see!" Riley says anxiously. I slowly walk out of the dressing room.

"Its about damn time! Oh shit…" Riley says smirking.

"I know right!" I say posing with one hand on my hip and the other behind my head. I feel so confident! I couldn't wait for school! I couldn't wait to show Huey!

"Huey gon love dis on you!" Riley exclaims. Whoa… WHAT? How did he know?

"Wha−What are you talking about?" I ask playing dumb.

"C'mon Jaz! Everybody knows you gat a thang fo 'em."

Damn! Everyone? God, I suck at being mysterious!

"Oh God, PLEASE don't tell Huey! PLEASE!"

"Chill! He knows awready!" He better be fuckin kidding me! "Befo' you turn into a crazy bitch, lemme jus say dat we can fix dis!"

"HOW?" I say angrily with a vein popping out of my neck.

"Okay, les just buy the clothes, you can wear 'em out, and stop by my house, aiight?" Riley says trying to calm me down. I didn't really hear anything else he said, but I just nodded and agreed as he lead me to the car.

* * *

"So, why are we goin over to yo house again?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Ima go pick up some of ma stuff. We gon crash at Cindy's tanight" Riley pulls up in his drive way and opens the door. "Les go." He says unbuckling my seat belt.

"What? NO! I don't want him to see me now! I want to surprise him!" Riley stops and rolls his eyes at me.

"Jazmine! Don worry 'bout 'em! He ain't worryin' about chu!"

Ouch. He got a point! If I want to change, then Ima have to change _completely_!

"You right. Let's go!" I say getting out of the car. Riley walks up to the door and knocks

"Donchu have a key?" I whisper

"Yeah yeah" He whispers back to me wrapping his arm around my waist "Jus follow ma lead."

Oh shit! The door is unlocking! Oh shit I can hear him!

"I thought you had a key, Jazmine?" Huey was staring _dead _at me! Oh God, breath, breath, breath…

"We jus need ta get a few thangs!" Riley says walking me into the house. I'm trying really hard not to make eye contact, but it's really difficult when the one you love isn't wearing a shirt! Breath, breath…

Riley sits my down on the couch. "Ima head upstairs real quick den we can bounce, aiight?"

"Okay?"

_***Muuwaah!***_

Riley's lips… just touched mine then he trails up the stairs. What da _FUCK_ was _THAT_? Whatever! Fuck it! Im jus goin with it! At least I'm getting Huey's attention! Huey sits down and continues to read his smarty pants book. He keeps drifting his eyes over to me, so I pick up my phone and pretend to look busy.

"Jazmine." Huey says putting his book aside "What are you wearing?" Ohmigod! He's talking to me! AAAAAGGGHH!

"Clothes." I say sarcastically. Haha! This is going well!

"You look… different. And since when are you and Riley dating?"

GATTEM! I close my phone and look deep into his eyes. Those perfect, whine colored, gorgeous eyes!

"I dunno." I say shrugging turning my attention back to my phone. I could still feel his eyes burning through the side of my head.

"Umm… I'm sorry. It's just… he doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh! And _you _know what my type _is_?" I say still not making eye contact.

"Uh… excu−"

"_You _don't fuckin know me! So don tell me what my type is, aiight?" Whoa… I think I was Cindy for a sec!

"I gat ma stuff!" Riley says rushing down the stairs "Ready?"

I looked at Huey's shocked face.

"Ready, bow!" I say grabbing his arm and kissing him on the cheek.

"Lata Huey!" Riley yells walking outside. I saw Huey's confused face waving awkwardly before the door shut. I'll admit, I feel a _little _bit bad. I just wanted to give him a big kiss, right on the lips! Oh yeah! That reminds me…

_***SLAP!***_

"OH SHIT!" Riley screams causing the car to swerve. "Da fuck was dat for?"

"Why da fuck did you _kiss _me?" I say violently rubbing my lips.

"I was tryna make 'em jealous fo you!" My eye started to twitch.

"Who tha _hell _told you ta do dat?" I scream making him flinch.

"Well… It seemed like a good idea at da time!"

"Whateva nigga!"


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up! Another Chapter! Read on!****

* * *

******

Cindy's House

So we're sitting in Cindy's room, which we had to climb through the window to get in to, and we're making a plan for what's going to happen at school. Me? I am _completely _against the plan! You wanna know _why_?

"I have ta date _RILEY_?" I yell jumping up. Cindy tackles me to the ground and puts her hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! I's a good plan!" She whispers harshly.

"Waz wrong wit me?" Riley asks offended. There wasn't anything really _wrong _with Riley, it's just… he reminds me too much of Huey! Next thing you know, I'll be over his house trying to prove that we're dating or something. Then Huey and I will be left alone for a little too long, and then, like everything else, I'll end up… fuckin shit up!

"Nothin'!" I shout pushing Cindy off of me "Just les get this straight right now! No kissing, groping, or ripping off _any _of my clothes at school, aiight?"

"You gat nuttin ta worry 'bout," Riley says putting his arm around me tightly "I save dat fo tha second date."

"Cindy!" I cry escaping Riley's grasp.

"Jazmine, calm down! And stop wit tha damn laughin, Riley! It ain't funny!" I had to date _this_? Man, we ain't neva gon pull dis off!

"Haha! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Riley chuckles getting up off of the floor "Awright, we gatta find sometin dis gurl can wear t'morrow." Riley then pours all the new clothes on Cindy's bed and Cindy and Riley start rummaging through them. Ohmigod! I don't know why, but I feel sick! And anxious! Mostly sick though!

"I don't think this is going to work you guys." I say nervously. Riley and Cindy look up and glare at me "M-Maybe I should try being myself, a-and maybe Huey will like me for me!" Cindy and Riley look at each other then back at me with raised eyebrows.

"_**PpppttttfffftAHAHAHAHA!"**_

What is so damn funny? I try to talk seriously and they just _laugh_?

"W-What's so funny?" I ask shyly.

"I'm sorry! Haha! We thot you was _serious _HAHAA!" Cindy snorts.

"Well, I am serious!" Their laughing stop instantly and the laughter turns into concern "What? My mom always tells me to be nobody else but myself!"

"Riiiight." Cindy says grabbing her arm. "An how's dat workin out fa ya?"

… _Dammit!_

"*sigh* You're right!" I say in a monotone voice "Jus tell me what to do!"

"First!" Riley says taking off his shirt "We need ta get some sleep."

"Sleep?" I question "It's only 7:32pm! Why sleep now? We have too much to−_OOMFF_!"

"Shuddup!" Riley whines throwing his shirt at my face. "You been exhaustin as _hell_! And we need ta wake up early anyways!" I guess that was true. I hop in to Cindy's bed with my clothes on. Ow! My fuckin braids still hurt like a bitch on fire! Riley climbs into bed with Cindy and I, me being in the middle.

"Whoa! Whatchu think you doin?" Cindy whispers while pushing me into him.

"Man, ain't nuttin gon happen!" Riley says snuggling up to me. "Ya'll niggas be trippin!" Damn, I stand corrected, _this _is really awkward! I don't mind that Riley is sleeping next to me, or that he's using as a damn teddy bear, I don't even mind the snoring, but the singing? I dunno _what_ dis nigga is dreamin about, but I'm probably never gunna get over this!

**3:04am**

"Rise n' Shine! NIIIIIIGGAAAHHH!" Cindy yells turning on those bright ass lights! Ugh… my eyelids feel like they weigh 10 pounds! I didn't get _any _sleep last night!

"Wake up!" Riley shouts jumping on top of me. "We gat a _loooooot_ of work ta do!" These niggas are fuckin crazy! Wakin' me up at ass crack of dawn jus so dey can dress me up! Man, dis is some ol' bullshit!

"Damn!" Cindy yells while grimacing "You look a lil rough! You get any sleep?"

"Hell naw I dint get any sleep! It's because of dat nigga right der!" I yell pointing at Riley.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You grabbin me like some stuffed animal. You snoring in my damn ear! Drowning in yo drool! _AND_ you pressin' yo morning wood against ma−"

"Aiight! Aiight!" Riley yells blushing "Les jus get ta work!"

**6:39am**

After all the changing, the hair fixing, and the perfume spritzing, Cindy, Riley and I are standing in front of a full length mirror.

"Whoooaaa…" We all say at the same time. I am wearing a dark denim skirt that stopped just above my knees, a red crop top with the phrase _"Remember when you had to have talent to be famous?" _written in rhinestones, and a black leather jacket. My braided hair was in a pony tail that rested on my shoulder leaving a few braids to rest on the side of my face, big hoop earrings, and, of course, my black hightop converse!

"I thought she was gon wear da red high heels!"

"NO!" Riley and I yell in unison. "Thas not gon work!"

"Why? What happened?" Cindy asks.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Try deez shoes on!" Riley said tossing me those devil heels._

"_Uhh… I donno!"_

"_C'mon! How hard can it be to walk in 'em?" Riley said annoyed. Stupid me. I put the shoes on my feet not knowing my fate. They looked pretty cute until…_

"_Try an walk in em." Riley said. _

_I knew damn well I couldn't walk in the fuckin heels!_

"_Okay… I think I got−WHOA!"_

_***CRASH!***_

"_Oh shit! You aiight?" Riley said holding back laughter. _

_Fuck you, Riley._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Shut up! It wasn't funny!" I yell embarrassed. Cindy and Riley fell on top of each other laughing at me.

"Okay! Awright!" Riley snorts "Les get serious."

"Sooo…" Cindy says turning to Riley "Whatchu think of yo new 'girlfriend' Riley?" Riley looks me up and down and grins.

"I think Huey gon hate on dis" He sais wrapping his arm around me.

Heheh… Perfect!

_***Ring!* *Ring!***_

"Oh! Das me!" Riley says scrambling for his phone "Whaddup! Oh, hey Huey!" Riley says grinning at me "I'm at Cindy's house… yeah… Jaz is here too, why? …You wanna talk ta her?"

Ohmigod! ME? No! No! No! NO!

"Oh, ya know what? She _jus _left… yeah… aiight… I'll tell her." Riley closes his phone and looks at me "Huey wanted me ta tell you dat−"

"No! Don't tell me!" I yell covering my ears "I wanna be surpised."

"Relax! He jus said he wanted ta talk ta you and ta meet him… somewhere! I fa'gat! Oh well, Cindy! Get da car an les go!" Riley shouts climbing out of the window. Oh no! I'm feeling sick again! He wants to talk? I wonder about what? Oh God! Maybe he's mad at me for cursing at him yesterday! God, I'm so _STUPID_!

**20 Minutes Later**

"We almost der" Cindy says looking at us through the rear view mirror "You aiight?"

"NO!" I scream clutching Riley's arm "This was a bad idea! Maybe we should hold this off for some other time! I need ta change my clothes! I shouldn't be acting−"

"Chiiiil!" Riley yells shaking me violently. "Everythins gunna be alright. You'll do fine!" I take a few deep breaths trying to relax myself.

"Okay… I'm fine. Nothing can go wrong!" I say to myself. Cindy parks the car close to the school doors.

"You ready?" Cindy asks turning to me.

"*Sigh* As ready as I'll ever be." I look out the car window and see a bunch of kids walking into the school. I also see some boys staring at me in shock while tapping on their friends shoulder to point at me.

"Aiight, les do dis." Riley says opening the door and pulling me out of the car. Cindy gets out and immediately runs over to her "cool" friends. The closer Riley and I get to the door, the more I feel the intensity build up inside me. Riley opens the door for me and as soon as I walk in…

"DAAAAYYAAAAMM!"

Yup. That happened. I'm not gunna lie. It feels good getting this kind of attention. All the whispers from boys saying what sexual things they'd do to me… was a little disturbing, but whateves! Riley hugs my waist tighter making me jump.

"You wit me! Rememba da." Riley says jokingly, I think. Riley walks me over to my locker and− Oh crap! There's Huey! AH he looks so sexy and mysterious leaning against my locker like that! Oooohh GOD!

"Uhh… Can you move?" I ask him trying to sound bitchy. "This is _my_ locker." Huey looks up at me and slightly narrowing his eyebrows. "You gunna move or what?" I ask again sounding unafraid.

"We need to talk." Huey says sternly moving out from in front of my locker.

"Okay. What?" I say crossing my arms. Huey looked up at Riley

"Um… Do you mind?" asks impatiently.

"Oh, I see! I'll see you lata, babe." Riley bends down and… ugh… kisses me deeply. I, trying to sell it, wrap my arms around his neck bringing him closer… OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!

"Okay! You can go now!" Huey yells.

"Oh thas right." Riley says pulling away and heading down to class.

"So…" I say wiping my mouth "watchu want?"

"Uh… so you're defiantly dating Riley?"

I roll my eyes and open my locker. "If you _need _ta know, we jus friends."

"And you treat your friends like that?"

"Uh huh." I say closing my locker and holding my books.

"Since when?" He says crossing his arms.

"Look," I say chuckling "I dunno what tha big deal is!"

"Jazmine" he says putting his hand on my shoulder "I'm just… confused!"

"Confused?"

"Yes!"

"Then stop tryna undastand!" I yell pulling away.

"What? But Jaz−"

"An stop worryin abou' me!" I say walking away "Cuz I ain't worried abou' chu!" It would have been _so _much cooler if we didn't have the same class next!

* * *

Not as good as the others but there it is! Review and tell me how I can make you happy!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry guys! i've been sick and had an allergic reaction! well all is good now!_**

* * *

**__****_

*BRIIIING!*

Oops! I didn't mean to be _this _late for class! I've never been late for anything in my life! I break in my shoes and start running as fast as I possibly could to my class. If I had those evil high heels, I would never be able to pull this off! I turn to make a mad dash down the hall way so I can make it to class before the teacher calls my na− "OOMMFFF!"

Right on the ground I fall! If I'm gunna be cool, I need to work on the clumsiness! And who the hell didn't have the decency to move out of my way?

"Are you okay?" a voice says above me. I open my eyes slowly and see a boy with hair just like mine.

"Wha-Who are you?" I ask looking up at him in a daze.

"I'm Caesar." He says holding out a hand to help me up. "And you are?" Ha! He doesn't even recognize me.

"I'm Jazmine." I say rubbing the back of my head. Caesar's friendly smile turned into shock when I said my name.

"Jazmine? As in, the one I saw last Friday?"

"Uh… yeah? And I take it that you're a friend of Huey."

"Y-Yeah! … Whoa! You're the same Jazmine, right?" Caesar asks in disbelief.

"Last time I checked. Anyway, I gatta get ta class."

"W-Wait!" Caesar says grabbing my hand. "Let's ditch class! We already late! You wanna go to the park?" I can't believe that I was going to cut class… with a _boy_!

"Sure." I say linking arms with him "Sounds like fun."

"Huey was wrong about you! You pretty cool!" Uh… thanks?

**Wuncler's Memorial Park**

Well, we're at the park sitting on top of a table eating corndogs and I'm having a good time. Caesar is pretty cool and we have a lot in common (besides the hair).

"So how long have you and Huey known each other?" Caesar asks.

"We don know each other that well," I lie "But we live across the street from each other if that counts."

"Seriously?" He asks

"Umm, yeah. Why?"

"There _has _ta be more than that!" He says putting his arm around me.

"Whatchu talkin bout?" I ask trying to hide my red face.

"Well, a girl like you, a guy would have to be crazy not ta have feelings. Or gay!" Awww… that was sweet! I don't think Huey would say _anything _like that to me.

"That was… really nice of you Caesar." I say resting my head on his shoulder startling him. "Sorry, the cold makes me feel a lil sleepy." I yawn.

"It's okay, it's just… I don't think Riley would approve." Awww… fuck!

"Oh!" I say snapping my head up blushing "I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, it's okay−"

_***BUZZZZZZZ!***_

"Hol on a sec." He says reaching for his phone, "Aye whaddup? Oh hey Huey! Oh I'm at tha park… wit Jazmine… Whoa! Calm down man! … aiight! Aiight! We on our way!" Caesar lets out an aggravated sigh before closing his phone. Huey _always_ gatta ruin tha fun!

"Who was that?" I ask even though I already know.

"*sigh* Huey's waitin for me at the cafeteria." He says hopping off of the table.

"Waiting?" I ask jokingly "Damn… he's clingy, ain't he?"

"Naw," He says helping me off of the table "jus possessive as hell! And I never expected for _you _to swear." Did I swear? Shit, I didn't even notice!

"Oh! I-I'm sorr−" Caesar holds his hand up.

"Don't be. It's kinda sexy when you do it." He says smirking. Ohmigod! He thinks I'm _sexy_? I'm afraid to open my mouth right now! A butterfly might fly out! I think it's safe to say that I never met a guy like Caesar. Caesar is just so… cute. Did I say cute? W-What I meant to say was that he's a… good friend! And we're good friends! Aw what the hell, It's already written down! Why deny it? He's GORGEOUS!

"We should get goin." He said grabbing my hand "We wouldn't want to keep Huey waitin, would we?"

Who?

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! We wouldn't want _that_!" I say with a hint of sarcasm. Caesar wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer. Wow, I've never felt this way before about a person. Huey never made me feel like this. God bless Cindy for trying! Riley… ugh! But I just met him, and within an hour and a half, we're talking like we've known each other our whole lives. I feel… secure.

"I take it you don't like Huey very much." Caesar chuckles. Still, whenever I hear his name, I can't help but smile.

"He's jus frustrating." I say yawning "and he's kind of an asshole."

"whoa… this wouldn't have anything to do with what happened last Friday, would it?" Caesar asks. So what if it did?

"No." I lie "He's been like that for years now. I used to think we were friends. Oh well, I've been wrong before!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." He says holding my tighter "I'll be your Huey if you like." *Gasp!* Ohmigod! YES! YEEEESSS!

"Haha. Thanks, Caesar."

**Cafeteria**

Caesar and I snuck in through the back of the school to get into the lunch room! I've never did something so _bad _before! Now I know how Riley feels everyday! We walk into the cafeteria, holding hand, and looking for the table Huey is in.

"There he is." Caesar says pointing. We walk over to Huey's table and take a seat. "Aye, wassup Huey?" Caesar greets casually sitting down. Huey looks up at Caesar then darts his eyes back at me, like _I _did something wrong!

"Where were ya'll? What were ya'll doing?" Huey interrogates with his mouth full. "I didn't see you guys in class." Haha! He sounds mad! He looks so cute when he's mad! I wonder if he knows that I think his glares are more adorable than intimidating.

"We were at tha park." I say defensively for some reason. Huey raises an eyebrow sensing something was up.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Huey asks glaring at me.

"Cuz you were too busy in class early suckin tha teacher's dick!" Whoa! That even caught _me _off guard! Huey's eyes widen while Caesar laughs and gives me a high five.

"Don't encourage her!" Huey snaps ending Caesar's laughter. "What's your problem?" Huey snaps at me. Oooh. He's mad! I should pull back a little. No matter how funny this is!

"You right," I say with false shame "I'm _so _sorry."

"Aye yo Jaz?" A familiar voice says coming from behind me. Oh no! I completely forgot about that! I quickly let go of Caesar's hand and turn to greet the person behind me.

"Oh, hey Riley!" I say standing up to hug him. He hugs me back and plants yet another kiss on my lips. I swear if he kisses me one more fuckin time…

"Hey boo, where you been? Haven't seen you all day." He says glaring at Caesar.

"She went to the park with Caesar." Huey tattles! That ass face! Riley looks at me and does a similar eyebrow raise as Huey.

"Oh really?" Riley asks obviously angry. Oh boy!

"Yeah!" I say nervously scratching my head. "Ya see, I missed class and so did he! So we decided ta go to tha park and eat! Hehe…" I don't think Riley understands. Riley and Caesar continue to glare at each other while Huey continues to stare at me with that smug look!

"Yeah," Riley says looking back and forth from Caesar and I. "I need ta have a talk witchu." Without giving me a chance to answer, Riley grabs me by my wrist and drags me out of the cafeteria near the lockers.

"What are you doin?" Riley whispers harshly. Wow. So this is the angry Riley, huh? Nostril flaring, eye twitching, heart racing, fear striking… you get my point? I try to pull my hand away from his tight grasp only to be pulled in closer to his angered face. Yes, I was scared out of my mind, but if anything goes down, at least there are witnesses.

"What? What did I do?" I ask faintly. Riley backs me into the lockers and rests his hands on them near my head.

"What were you doin wit Caesar?" Why does he care about Caesar so much?

"Why do you care about him so much?"

"Cuz you s'posed ta be datin me! Rememba?"

"Uhh… yeah" I say looking confused "we're pretending! _Rememba_?" Riley stares deep into my eyes as if I offended him then his eyes start to sadden letting me know that I indeed upset him. I guess I have to apologize. Ugh… "Look Riley, I'm sor−"

_***MMWAAHH!***_

Oh my! Riley grabs me by the arm and pulls me into a… wow. His hands move to my face to deepen the kiss. My first, _real_ kiss. He presses himself against me and tries to remove my jacket. The was romantic, and almost dream like. Until he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I'm sorry, but I can't do that! I can barely drink after my own mother!

"Riley… what are yo−" He pulls me back into him refusing to let me go. Honestly, I didn't want him to. There's something I feel that's new to me! It's nothing like how Huey or Caesar make me feel. This was… SEXY!

"What. The. _HELL_?" Riley finally stops letting me breath and looks to see where the voice came from. Oh fuck me! I see Cindy standing with her hands covering her mouth and her books on the floor. "Uh… I-I… did you… pppfffftTAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Cindy laughs trying to pick up her books only to fall over snorting. "Damn Riley! You dint havta do all dat! You know dis is pretend, right?"

* * *

Hope it was good! tell me wat to do to make ya happy! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaaaaccckkk! read it! grrrr...

* * *

Yet again, I stand corrected. _This_, right here,is probably the most awkward moment that I'll possibly ever have. EVER!

"THAHAHAHA! OH GOD! Really! Dis shit is _crazy_! I did _not _see dat shit comin!" Cindy laughs rolling around on the floor. Riley looks at me then turns to walk away. "Awww… c'mon Reezy! Don be embar−OW! Fuck you den!" Cindy stands up grabbing her side where Riley kicked her "So… what hap−"

"Nothing happened!" I yell shaking my head. The last thing I want is for Cindy to know and go spreading it around! She just _loves _to try and help people. That would've been okay if she were any good at helping!

"Soo… you not gon tell me?" Cindy says closing in on me. God! I hate Cindy's intimidation! Well, it might feel better if I told someone.

"Okay! First! I went to the park with Caesar and he's _sooo _nice and cute and he reminds me of a nicer Huey and the Huey calls him and tells us to come back to school then I say 'Damn!' then he says 'It's sexy when you swear.' And I'm like 'Me? Sexy?' then I forgot about Huey and Riley and the plan and when we got there Riley comes over to us and Huey tattles on me then Riley gets mad and drags me out here then he sticks his tongue down my throat which I am _still _freaked out about but then I felt something and now I'm confused!" Damn! I said all that in one breath! Cindy looks at me with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. I wonder if she got all of it.

"Caesar's in this now? Damn Jaz! You need ta stop sleepin aroun'!" Cindy says laughing. This didn't make me feel any better! All Cindy does is laugh and when she calms down, she tells me 'It's gon be okay.' "I's gon be okay girl, I gatchu!" Like clockwork!

"What? How?" I yell grabbing Cindy's arm "What are you going to do to help? Please! Tell me! Cuz I'm curious!"

Sensing my sarcasm, Cindy scowls and flips me off.

"Anyways!" she says ignoring me "we can possibly fix dis in health class. Maybe!" FUUUUCK! I completely forgot! I have heath class with all of them! This bitch better think of something _quick_! Cindy looks off into a distance trying to think of a plan.

_***BRIIIING!***_

Fuck! Health is next! I look back at Cindy desperate for answers.

"Well?" I ask impatiently. Cindy looks at me and shrugs.

"I ain't gat shit!" Cindy grabs her books and walks pass me "see you in class, girl!" Is this bitch f'real? She jus gon leave a nigga hangin like this? I'll jus ditch class again!

**Health Class**

Dammit! I just got caught by my AP! This is so embarrassing! She's grabbing me by the shoulder and walking down to my health class.

"Mr. Clark?" she asks opening the door. Oh God! All eyes were on me! Mr. Clark looks at me in shock then back at the AP. I look around the class room and everyone is snickering and whispering. Caesar is grinning and giving me a thumbs up. Huey has a worried look. Cindy is holding back laughter and Riley… looks mad still. I kinda feel bad for treating Riley so badly. I think I should apologize to him. ARGH! I _hate _apologizing to Riley!

"Can I help her ma'am?" Mr. Clark says.

"I found Jazmine Dubois−"

"That's _Jazmine_?" Mr. Clark interrupts.

"Uh… yes. Anyway, I found her roaming the hall ways without a hall pass. When I confronted her, she pushes me into the lockers and yells 'Da fuck you want you four-eyed bitch?'." To my defense, she looks like a teenager and she startled me!

"Is that true?" Mr. Clark asks staring at me.

"Yes sir." I say calmly. The whispers in the class room grew louder, except for Huey and Riley.

"Well, thank you Mrs. Hart," Mr. Clark says pulling me into the class room "It will never happen again." Mr. Clark motions for me to take a seat at an available desk. I take a seat in between Cindy and Riley. I look at Cindy trying desperately to not make any eye contact with Riley.

"So what we doin?" I ask Cindy.

"What we are doing, Miss Dubois," Mr. Clark says singling me out. "We are doing a group project on the pros, cons, and the dangers of sex." Really? Group project? "Now I'm going to call out your group." Mr. Clark pulls out his clip board and puts on his reading glasses.

"Group one. Ashely. Kyle. Logan. Reese. Katie." Okay so far so good. "Group two. Jazmine…" Oh boy!

"Cindy..." YESS!

"Huey…" NOO!

"Caesar…" FUCK!

"and Riley." Of course! When Mr. Clark finishes calling out the groups he continues to give us instructions. "Each group is going to discuss amongst themselves about the pros and cons of sexual intercourse." Ugh… "Since the class is too small for all of us to be talking, each group is going to be put in different rooms. Group one, you guys will take the library. Group two, you'll stay here with me so I can keep an eye on Miss Dubois. Group three…" Keep an eye on me? Man, I knew this whole thing was gunna back fire! Damn! Only three more hours! All the other groups left while out group sits on the floor in a circle.

"Girl, dis is uncomfortable." Cindy whispers sitting down next to me.

"No shit!" I whisper harshly.

"Don worry tho," Cindy whispers smirking "I gatta plan thas gon work." Hmm… maybe she's not such a crazy bitch after all. Cindy flings herself backwards and grabs her stomach "AAAAAAHHH!" She screams in false agony. "OH GOD!" The boys look at Cindy with cocked eyebrows, as did I. what the hell is she doing? How is this going to work? Mr. Clark springs up from his desk and rushes to Cindy's aid.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, Miss McPherson?" he asks concern.

"NOO! I-IT HUUUUURTS!" Her legs start to kick in the air.

"Is it menstrual cramps?" Mr. Clark asks making the boys blush.

"No." Cindy says calmly.

"Upset stomach?"

"Uhhh… no."

"… you appendix?" I suggest.

"No-Wait! Yeah. AAAAAHHH! MY APPENDIX!" Cindy screams. "Ima need someone ta walk me to da nurse.." She says staring at me. I guess that's my cue!

"I-I'll take her!" I say throwing her arm around my neck to carry her toward the door.

"The nurse won't help." Huey says arrogantly "If it's causing her that much pain, then she needs to go into surgery immediately."

"What the hell?" Cindy yells ending her act.

"He's right!" Mr. Clark yells throwing Cindy over his shoulder. Mr. Clark picks up his coat and grabs his car keys "Everything is going to be alright Miss McPherson! I'll be back from the ER soon!" This is _really_ fucked up.

"Wait! NO! I'm fine! Let me go! NOOO−" Cindy's screams were cut off by the slamming of the door. I turn around to see the boys staring at me confused. Well, I'm gunna have to face this sooner or later!

"Soo!" I say clapping my hand together and smiling a big phony grin "Where do ya'll wanna start? Pros? Cons? Dangers? Wait! I have an idea! How about… you three do the pros while I go to the library and do the rest!" Huey opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off "Oh no! You don't have to thank me, Huey! It's my pleasure! Okay seeyabye!"

"Hold it!" Huey yells before I could reach the door knob. "Come here." I take a deep breath, and walk over to their semi circle. Huey and Riley look at me like a disapproving mother looking at her pregnant daughter. Except for Caesar, who didn't know what was going on. Aww he's so cute!

"Am I in trouble?" I say giggling nervously. Huey and Riley just nod their heads slowly. "Oh." More agonizing silence passes by as I look at their disapproving glares. Ugh… I'm such a fuck up!

"Jazmine…" Huey starts after letting out a sigh "There's something Riley and I have to say." Oh _GOD_! Enough with the damn suspense just fuckin tell me!

"What is it?" I say pretending to be calm. Riley finally makes eye contact with me! Huey and Riley then glare at Caesar.

"What?" He asks defensively. Huey points to the door hinting for him to leave. "Fine! Fine! I'm out! Lata Jaz." Caesar says pecking me on the cheek making my face turn red. Riley leaps off of the floor to attack Caesar only to be pulled back down by Huey. As soon as the door closed, their eyes dart back at me.

"So, I guess I'll do the cons, Huey can do the pros and−"

"Man! Stop playin!" Riley shouts impatiently.

"Okay! Okay! What is it?"

"I'll start," Huey says "I haven't been honest with you. The truth is I actually−"

_***BRIIIING!***_

"YES!" I shout jumping up. Huey and Riley cocked their eyes at me surprised "Oh… um… I gatta get home! Well, talk to ya later bye!" God I love the school bell sometimes!

**My House**

Ugh… what a day! Today was terrible and it's only Monday! I walk inside my house and my parents aren't home. Awww… I was looking forward to seeing them today. I walk up the stairs into my bed room. I jump on my bed and close my eyes trying to fall asleep. You know, this is kind relaxing.

_***Ring!**Ring!***_

I fucking hate my life. I reach for my phone to look at the caller ID. It's Cindy! Oh shit!

"Hello? Ohmigod! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cindy says calmly. "I'm okay. I won't havta worry about my appendix no more." Oh God! I feel terrible! "Nigga I'm jus playin witchu TAHAHAHAHAA!" that bitch… "So what happened witchu an yo boyfriends?"

"Ugh! Nothing! The bell rang before−"

"Yeah. Yeah." Cindy interrupts "Come ta ma house an tell me _*Click*_" Cindy can be a real bitch sometimes.

**Cindy's House**

"So what happened?" Cindy asks laying on her bed

"Well, Huey and Riley were about to tell me something then the bell rang. I wonder what they were trying to say." Cindy rises up from her bed and looks at me like I'm stupid. "What?"

"Don play stupid!" Cindy yells at me "You know damn well what they gon say!" that's true… but I like to be surprised! "Hey, you stayin ova t'night?" Cindy asks out of the blue

"Yeah I guess…"

"Do you mind if I invite a friend ova?" Here we go…

"Do I know them?"

"…hehehee…"

"You gatta be fuckin kiddin me!"

_***Ding Dong!***_

"Maybe… get tha door!" Cindy orders laying back on her bed. I know exactly what going to happen. I walk down the stairs to get the door.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's me Jaz. Open the door we need to talk." A familiar voice calls out. Huey. What a shock. After letting out a sigh, I open the door.

"What do you want Hu−"

_***MWAAH!***_

Huey snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me into something I have wanted since I first met him. He ran his hand down my back making me shudder. Everything was perfect, then he put his tongue in my mouth! Ugh! He's cute and all but that's so _gross!_ I pull away quickly and drag the sleeve of my jacket across my mouth. (hope that didn't offend him).

"Uh… is there anything else you'd like to say?" Huey shakes his head slowly.

"I jus… wanted to get that off my chest when you pick Caesar" Huey says walking away. I watch him walk half way to his house before finally closing the door.

"Tomorrow is gunna be a long ass day!" I say to myself.

"It sho it!" Cindy says at the foot of the stairs.

"Wha-Where you standing there all this time?"

"Yup!" Cindy says confidently "so who you gon pick?"

* * *

Idk who she should pick! Review and tell me who you'd pick! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

This one's a little bit shorter and not as good... forgive me! =(**

* * *

**

**Cindy's House Cont.**

Cindy walks down the stairs grinning smugly.

"C'mon Jaz" She says sitting on the couch Indian style. "Who's it gon be?"

"I don't know!" I cry pacing the floor "I can't believe that Huey would just come over here and plant one on me and then just walk away! _And _he says 'I just needed to get that off my chest _blah blah blah_!' I know he's just trying to manipulate me because he knows I like Caesar an awful lot, that's why he came over here! UGH! I don't know who to choose!" Cindy looks at me sympathetically listening to me vent.

"What about Riley?" Cindy asks. Oh… yeah… I-I forgot! Ugh!

"Oh yeah… Riley! I forgot about him. I don't really know how I feel about him−"

"He seems ta like you a _lot_!" Cindy adds. I didn't even know that! "And fo a _loooooong _ass time too!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yell getting in Cindy's face.

"I _DID_!" Cindy yells closing the gap. "You were too busy ridin Huey's dick ta even notice!" Oh yeah… wait… Gross! "I cain't believe you don remember!"

"Well, I'm still mad you invited Huey over here!" I lie trying to change the subject. Cindy looks at me in shock and confusion.

"I didn't invite 'em!" Cindy yells defensively. Wha… she didn't?

"Yo-You didn't?" Cindy shakes her head.

"I cain't stand dat nigga! Why would I invite him?" Cindy rants. Wow I didn't know they felt that way about each other.

"Why did he come over then?" Cindy shrugs then her face lights up.

"I think I know…" She says smirking "Aww… He's _jealous_! PpffftAHAHAHAAHAA!" Huey? Jealous? That's so… romantic!

"Wha-Why would he be jealous?" I ask blushing. Cindy's laughter stops and turns to guilt. Oh no… she did something bad! "What did you _do_?" I ask sternly. "Wait! Who did you _invite_?" Cindy lifts her head up and smiles nervously. "Please tell me it's not−"

"I's Riley!" Cindy says flipping behind the couch to hide. "Now befo' you get mad, I mus say, I was tryna help you out!" I'm going to _kill_ her! I walk toward the couch with that intention! "He really likes you, Jaz! He's been actin all depressed since he saw you wit dat Caesar boy!"

"He has?" I say felling guilty. Cindy pokes her head out from behind the couch.

"Yeah! Thas prolly why Huey came ova here! They both think you gon pick Caesar! What tha hell do you see in dat nigga anyway?" Good question.

"I-I don't know…" I whisper to myself.

"Sounds ta me," Cindy says hopping back on to the couch. "You picked him as yo rebound!" Damn… she's right! ARGH! I hate it when she's right! And then there's Riley… he's so cute yet so sexy, so adorable yet so rough… so…

"OH MY GOD!" I scream grabbing my face. Cindy looks at me like I'm crazy.

"WHAT?" Cindy yells panicking along with me.

"I THINK I LIKE RILEY!" Cindy's eyes widen along with her grin. She opens her mouth to say something then shakes her head laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask curiously. Cindy grins then scratches her head and looks up at me again.

"What do you… hehe… _like _so much about 'em?" Cindy says holding back laughter.

"Well, he's just so−"

"Ahem…" A voice says from behind me. Oh no! I am _really_ gunna kill Cindy now! Cindy falls on the floor laughing as I turn to find Riley standing there looking confused. How embarrassing! "What she doin here?" He asks glaring at me. Yup! He's still mad! Cindy gets off of the floor dusting herself off.

"She stayin here too. Is dat coo' witchu?" Riley sighs his tired sigh and shrugs.

"Whateva…" He mumbles dropping his bag on the floor. What did I do? Why is he torturing me like this? I look at Cindy signaling for her to go up stairs with me. Cindy winks at me making me think that she understood my signal.

"Soo…" She says clapping her hands together. "Ima head up stairs and… leave you guys here to… catch up! PpppfffttAHAHAA!" Cindy rushes up the stair giving me a thumbs up. God damn you Cindy! Riley flops on the couch and turns on the TV without even making eye contact with me! Hmm… there's something different about him, that's when I realize that he has scratches on his arm, a bruise on his neck, and a black eye!

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" I ask sitting next to him. It's funny how I'm being so nice to Riley after all the bad things he's done to me. He ripped my favorite shirt, pushed me into lockers, ugh… stuck his tongue down my throat! Oh! _And _this one time he− Wait! Losing focus! Anyway, I reach out to touch his eye only to have him scoot away from me and cover his eye. I guess he doesn't want to talk.

"I got into a fight wit Huey." He says glancing at me then quickly looking away. I really want to ask why, but I didn't want the awkwardness to intensify anymore than it already is!

"Oh… brothers shouldn't fight." Ugh! That was so _lame_! I need to learn to keep my mouth shut and mind my own business! "What was the fight about?" _Oops_! Damn my curiosity! Riley looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Me an Huey… had a disagreement." He says sitting upright. Well, I could tell by myself that there was _some _kind of conflict! Okay… this is uncomfortable! I'm gunna try to change the subject now!

"Well! I'm glad you guys patched things up!" I say with false energy "You wanna watch a mov−"

"What waz Huey ova here fo?" Riley interrupts. FUUUUCK!

"What ever are you talking about, Riley?" I say nervously. Riley gets up and leans in close staring me down. _*Gulp!*_

"Why you lying?" He asks examining my face. My face is as red as a tomato at this point! Light skin has its disadvantages!

"Okay! Okay! Y-Yes! He was here like thirty minutes ago! Why?" Riley backs away from me with sad eyes. Guilt is a son of a bitch!

"He came back home all red in da face an outta breath an what not." Riley says looking away to hide his angered face. "So watchall talk about?"

"Nothin'." I try to say calmly. Well, it was _kinda _true!

"Oh really?" Riley asks unbelievingly. Nope! He doesn't believe me! "Why waz his face so damn red then?"

"It's pretty hot outside, and he walked over here!" I say smiling. Damn! I'm good!

"Why waz dat nigga outta breath?"

"He walks briskly?"

"JAZMINE!"

"Okay! Okay! He came over and… he did what he had to do." I say sighing. Riley's jaw dropped and he could barely speak. "…What?"

"H-He… did he fuck you?" Whoa…

"Wha− Oh my GOD! _NO_! I-I swear to−"

"Don _LIE _ta me, Jazmine!" Riley yells grabbing my jacket collar.

"I swear! I'm still a virgin!" I say screaming like I was ten years old again. Riley lets my collar go and relaxes. I can still tell that he's tense though. Violent ass nigga!

"I'm sorry." Riley whispers. Did he… apologize? To _me_? It's about damn time!

"I-It's okay!" I say still feeling _very_ uncomfortable. "Let's just forget about all of this!" I grab the remote and start flipping through the channels "Forget _aaaaall_ abou−" Riley grabs my hand and takes the remote away from me turning the TV off. Dammit! What the hell is Cindy doing up there? I don't want to do this anymore! Riley looks deep into my eyes as if he has something on his mind. Here we go… _*Gulp!*_

"I wish I could, Jaz." He says softly. RUN AWAAAAAYYY! Riley scoots closer to me making me blush.

"Oh it's easy!" I say trying to change the subject "I forget all the time! Hehee!" There was an awkward silence for a while until Cindy, The Smart Ass, turns on the radio upstairs (How can you mend a broken heart by Al Green). Of course!

"Jazmine?" Oh God! What now? "Can I be honest witchu?" NOOO!

"Of course, Riley! You can tell me anything." And I mean that rather loosely! Riley scoots even closer to me making our shoulders press against each others. I can feel his breath on the side of my neck but I look straight ahead pretending not to notice.

"Well, I ain't no punk or nuttin, nawmean? I ain't sprung or nuttin, aiight?" I was wondering where the old Riley went! "B-But… I think I… ya know…" I shake my head with a false look of confusion. Riley lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his neck. "Okay… I really… _really_… I think I love−"

_***Ding Dong!***_

Oh thank you Jesus! Cindy runs down the stairs wrapped in a towel. "I gat it! I gat it!" Cindy yells hopping over the couch. Impressive. Cindy swings open the door. "Wass− Aww _HELL _naw! Nigga, weren't chu jus here?"

"Ugh… I'm looking for Riley?" Huey again? "Is he in here?"

"Nope-sorry-BYE!" Cindy tries to close the door but Huey pushes it back open. "Damn nigga! Whatchu want?"

"Can I at least talk to Jazmine?"

"Like I said… Nigga weren't chu jus here?" Huey pushes open the door, annoyed with Cindy's stubbornness, and walks inside. He immediately stops when he sees Riley and I on the couch inches away from each other.

"H-Hey, Huey!" I say moving away from Riley's face. Riley turns to scowl at him. "What brings you here?" Huey glances at Riley then back at me.

"I-I just needed to know if−"

"Uhh! Escuse me!" Riley interrupts "We waz in da middle of a conva− AYE NIGGA! LEMME GO! I AIN'T PLAYIN WITCHU!" Huey grabs poor Riley by his shirt and pushes him inside a linen closet. "NIGGA STOP PLAY−" Huey slams the door and leans on it.

"Damn… You dint have ta−" Huey looks at Cindy and glares. "Aiight nigga! I'm out!" Cindy runs up the stairs and closes her door.

"Soo…" I say nervously "What do you wa−"

"Don't pick Riley!" Huey blurts out. _Quoi?_

"Aye fuck you nigga!" Riley yells from behind the door. God, I should've followed Cindy!

* * *

well! there it is! Review s'il vous plait! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a long time... forgive me? =3 **

**Read and Review por favor!**

* * *

It's kinda funny. This, right here, is all I've ever wanted. Ya know, for guys to notice me. Well, that's exactly what I got! Huey notices me, and so do other boys, like Caesar and Riley. ARGH! That's still so weird to me! Riley actually _likes_ me! Then again, it's also kinda sweet if you ask me, but I've liked his older brother for such a long time! I kinda thought that Riley would go for a girl more like… Cindy McPhearson something, ya know? Ugh… what I need right now is to get out of these clothes and take a nice and relaxing bath, but I'm a little stuck at the moment! Huey is still here trapping Riley inside the closet, and they're _still_ waiting for me to choose one of them! I just want things to go back to the way they were. What if I told them that I was in love with Cindy? You think that'd work? Nah… it'll probably make things worse!

"Jazmine?" Huey and Riley shout.

"Whaaaaaat?" I groan covering my ears. I really just want to be left alone right now!

"Please! Just talk to us… say _something_!" Huey says.

"Okay. Did you catch the game last night?" I ask innocently. Huey raises his eyebrow giving me that don't-be-stupid look.

"Could you pleez hurry dis up?" Riley says from behind the closet door. "I'm closet phobic!" Ah, Riley. Such a cutie, but he's not cute enough to cover up the fact that he's a dumbass. I take a deep and rub the back of my neck. Somehow, it feels hotter, so I take off my jacket. Yeah, I was pretty much naked, but I just didn't give a damn anymore! I look at the clock above Huey's head and it's only 2:58pm! Damn! I need to get outta here!

"You guys," I say looking down "I like both of you, but if I had to pick… I'd have to go wit−"

"YOU GUYS!" Cindy yells running down the stairs fully clothe this time. Thank God she came, cuz I was kinda talking out my ass!

"WHAT?" All three of us scream. Cindy puts her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"M-My dad!" Cindy shouts "He's on his way home!"

"OH SHIT!" We scream. For those of y'all who don't know who Cindy's dad is, you should know that he is crazy and he has guns! _And, _if you're not white, you are at risk of getting blasted! Huey was already out the door when Cindy said _Dad_. Riley bursts out of the closet heading toward the door, he then turns around to get his bag.

"LEAVE IT!" Cindy yells. Riley turns on his heels running out the door (hitting the wall before exiting!). Me? The only reason I'm allowed over is because Mr. McPhearson just thinks I'm too lazy to fix my hair in the morning! I may look white, but he still scares me shitless!

"I'm sorry, Cindy!" I yell putting my jacket on "But I'm not about to get shot!" Cindy falls on the couch laughing at me "What the hell are you laughing for?" I ask angrily. Cindy looks at me and shakes her head.

"I dint tell you?" She asks calming herself down. I shake my head suspiciously. "Ma dad's doin 50 years!" Ooooh yeeeeaaaahh! Damn! The things I miss! "I jus said dat so dey would leave! It took a while fa me ta think of. But it wasn't dat long, right?"

"Wasn't that long?" I say raising my voice "That felt like almost a week!"

"Yeah whateva!" She says brushing me off. She looks up at me and grins smugly.

"Why are always you looking at me like that?" I ask feeling vulnerable.

"So which bother you gon p−"

"DON'T ASK ME THAT!" I yell covering my ears. "I… I need some time to think, okay?" Cindy backs away from me slowly putting her hands up.

"Aiight man! It's cool!" I sit on the floor Indian style. I like to meditate when I have to make tough decisions. Oddly enough, it's not doing shit for me right now! I've never felt so stressed out! I need to go outside. I know just the right place to go whenever I feel stressed. But first…

"Cindy? Can I borrow some pants?"

"Sure. For what?"

"Let's go get some fresh air. I don't want to look like a whore when I go outside." Cindy nods and head towards Riley's bag. As soon as she picks up the bag, guess what falls out…

"Whoa…" Cindy says wide eyed staring at the pile of condoms that fell out his bag. For some reason, I don't feel as disturbed as I should. I just shrug and look through his bag looking for a decent pair of pants. Cindy looks down at me. "You don fee freaked ou−"

"Nope." I say with a monotone voice.

"Not even a lit−"

"Not in the slightest."

"Because _DATS_ jus−"

"Cindy!" I shout pulling out a pair of basketball shorts. Cindy's laughter simmers down to a chuckle. Okay, the thought of what Riley was trying to do went through my mind! Oh no, the thought brought images! OHMIGOD! That's… That's just… EUGH! "You ready to go, Cindy?" I say trying to sound unfazed.

"Always!" Cindy says hopping off of the couch.

**The Hill Top**

"Why do you always come here?" Cindy asks sitting on a pile of leaves.

"I always come here!" I say defensively. "I like the view and the nice cool breeze you get up here." Cindy looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that! I'm jus sayin, the view is much better in da tree!" She says looking up. "You should try it!" Hell no! I can picture my ass falling and breaking everything I own!

"Maybe one day." I lie "Right now, I just want to get this off of my shoulders."

"Ya know, there _is_ an alternative!" Cindy informs.

"Really?" I say excitedly. "What? Tell me!"

"You don have ta choose eitha one of 'em!" Oh… there's that, I guess. I've had a crush on Huey for years now, but he's always been so cold and somewhat heartless! Riley is cute, fun, and from what I've heard, he cares about me deeply, but he also seems like the jealous type! I mean, he tried to pick a fight with _Huey_! I don't want to ruin their friendship or whatever it is that brothers have! Well, I think I've made my choice…

"How are we gunna get rid of Riley?" I ask Cindy. She didn't answer. "Hello? Cindy?" I turn to look at her and see her concentrating on something. "What are you−"

"SHHH!" She says putting her hand over my mouth.

"You hear dat?" She whispers sharply. I shake my head as she stands up to peer over the hill top. "OH SHIT!" She whispers running toward the tree.

"Wha-What?"

"Riley's comin!" Oh shit, indeed! I run following Cindy toward the tree as she starts to climb. I grab a branch to hoist myself up. "C'mon, Jaz!" I hear Cindy whisper. As I get higher, I look for a sturdy branch to rest on. When I found it, I jumped up and caught it. Cindy was right, this was beautiful. I can see the entire city at this height, and it was a lot cooler up here. This was quite relaxing. I lean back on the branch letting my legs dangle. This was _niiiice_.

"Jazmine!" I hear Cindy whisper my name.

"Huh? What?" I say rising up. Cindy was sitting on a branch far across from me. "How did you get all the way over there?" Cindy puts her finger over her lip signaling for me to be quiet.

"Not so loud!" She whispers. "Stay right der, I'm comin over!" Cindy wobbles standing up. Oh no, I can tell this isn't going to go well, but I still hope for the b−

_***SNAP!***_

"OH SHIT!" Cindy screams

_***CRASH!***_

Oooo… that doesn't look too nice!

"What tha−Cindy?" Riley yells. Cindy lifts herself up grabbing her sides and wincing.

"Sup, Riley?" She says stretching herself across Riley's lap looking up at him. "What brings you here?" Riley looks up into the distance then back down at Cindy.

"Why tha hell are you here?" He asks accusingly. Cindy looks into the trees at me hoping that I'd give her an answer. I just shrug and hide. Cindy sighs and looks back at Riley.

"Riley?" She says sympathetically. "You know you ma nigga, right?" Riley nods. "You know I care for you and I could neva lie ta you, right?" I have no idea what she's getting at, but this _better_ have a point!

"Yeah, I know." Riley says trying to move things along. "Waz dis about? Whatchu tryna say?" Cindy rises up putting her hands to her chest and looks up at me again. Uh oh! She's giving me the you-owe-me look. She's about to do something crazy! She bites down on her bottom lip and looks down. "Jus say it, Cindy!" He says impatiently.

"It's about Jazmine." Cindy says lowly. Riley's eyes sadden as he lets out a sigh. "It's about you _liking _Jazmine." Cindy lets her hands brush against his shoulders. This girl is _GOOD_!

"Waz tha prolem?" Riley asks.

_***Muuuwaah!***_

_HOLY SHIT!_ Cindy grabbed him by his collar and throws herself on top of him and kisses him, I think! Damn! This _can't_ be acting! Cindy pulls away still having a grip on his collar.

"C-Cindy?" Riley says blushing and in shock. "When did you−"

"Shhh…" Cindy says resting her index finger on his lips and leans into him "I've always loved you, Riley." Then she kisses him again! DAAAAAYYYAAAMMN!


End file.
